I Want To Touch You
by kadabrafreak890
Summary: LGxKimishima oneshot. The two try something new while in the shower. And it gets pretty hot in there. :D  Rated M for sex.


**A/N: Hey all! Decided to throw out another oneshot for you guys. I was actually writing this one during school...kept looking around to make sure no one was looking, haha. My physics teacher almost caught me. ANYWAY, I hope you guys enjoy this!**

* * *

><p><strong>I Want To Touch You<strong>

Little Guy pulled Dr. Kimishima into his lap, looping his arms around her waist. She snuggled closer to him and he slipped the strap of her gray tank top down, kissing her bare shoulder.

"Agent," she whispered, tilting her head back and gripping the edges of the leather couch.

"Dr. Kimishima," he murmured against her skin. "I want to _touch you._"

"Alyssa isn't in bed yet," she breathed as Little guy's fingers slipped into her shorts, skimming along her hip bones.

"Well put her to bed then." His fingers moved to go lower.

"Naomi?" The two heard Alyssa's voice and her small footsteps. Little Guy pulled his hand out of Dr. Kimishima's shorts, linking his arms back around her waist. Alyssa walked into the living room in her Scooby-Doo footie pajamas, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm sleepy," she mumbled. "Can you tuck me in?"

"I'll tuck you in Alyssa," Little Guy volunteered, moving Dr. Kimishima out of his lap and standing up. "Doctor, I'll see you upstairs?" She nodded, hugging Alyssa and kissing Little Guy's cheek before heading up the stairs.

"Ready for bed?" He asked the small girl. She nodded. He scooped her up, throwing her over his shoulder, and trudged up the stairs. She squealed and giggled happily as Little Guy walked into her room, placing her on her bed. She smiled and he pulled the covers up to her shoulders, kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight Little Guy," Alyssa said quietly, closing her eyes. He walked over to the door, flicking the lights off.

"Goodnight Alyssa." After pulling the door closed, he went to his own room, stepping inside and closing the door after himself.

Glancing around the bedroom, he noticed that Dr. Kimishima was nowhere in sight. He stopped and listened for a moment, hearing the shower in the bathroom running.

He was going to have a lot of fun with this.

Dropping his t-shirt and jeans on the floor, he walked into the bathroom in solely his boxers, closing the door behind him. He stepped out of his boxers, drawing back the shower curtain and stepping inside with Dr. Kimishima.

"Are you up for something new?" He whispered, his hands on her hips. She could feel him pressing against her backside as the hot water soaked her hair.

"I'm always up for something new," she responded quietly. Little Guy pushed himself between her legs, thrusting softly as she stroked the head of his penis. He gripped her hips harder as he moved faster and he moved his lips to her neck, kissing her.

God, he was close, deciding to pull out before he came. It wasn't time for that yet. Pinning Dr. Kimishima to the shower wall, he lowered his mouth to her nipple, sucking and tugging at it gently as he tweaked the other with his thumb and forefinger.

Dr. Kimishima let out a low moan. "A-ah, Navel." Switching to suck on her other nipple, he massaged her breasts.

With water droplets clinging to his eyelashes, he knelt down, nudging her legs apart a bit. He watched her face as he slid a finger between her wet folds; she closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh. Pressing the pad of his thumb to her small jewel, he pushed a finger inside of her, causing her to gasp. He continued to thrust his finger in and out of her and rub her clitoris in small, lazy circles.

She moaned loudly when he replaced his thumb with his tongue, licking and sucking on the bundle of nerves. She threaded her fingers into his hair and he continued to work his magic on her. He felt her walls begin to clench around his finger and he thrusts increased in speed as his tongue flicked over her faster.

He pulled back from her, not allowing her to reach her orgasm.

"Agent," she panted. He smirked at her, kissing her hard. She caught him off guard when she reached down and grabbed his length, squeezing. He gasped, pulling back from the kiss as she ran her finger along him at an agonizingly slow pace.

"You're such a tease," he muttered, squeezing his eyes shut. She curled her hand around him, moving her fist quickly. She bent down, licking his head tentatively, and he cursed. She pulled back, however, before he could come, smiling at him.

"So that's how it is, eh?" He murmured, pushing her against the wall again and rubbing his head along her slick lower regions.

"Come _on_, Navel." He pushed into her, both of them moaning, and began thrusting into her. She threw her arms around his neck and he wrapped her legs around his waist. Her back hit the wall with each thrust and she put her lips to his ear, whispering one word.

"Faster."

He thrust into her faster and deeper, nearly pulling out all the way before slamming into her, hitting her spot.

"Navel!" She cried out, moaning his name, her nails digging into his shoulder blades. He was determined to make her come first. Pressing his finger to her jewel and rubbing it fast. She let out a long moan as she came, her body shuddering and her walls clenching around him and throwing him into his orgasm. He groaned as he came into her and his legs shook beneath him. He almost collapsed as he unhooked Dr. Kimishima's legs from around his waist and set her down.

They finished their shower, stepping out and drying themselves off, kisses still being exchanged. Leaving the steam filled bathroom, they went back into the bedroom and climbed under the covers, not bothering to put on pajamas. Little Guy scooted up close to Dr. Kimishima, spooning her as he traced her curves with his fingers.

"Round two later?" He asked quietly. She shook her head.

"I don't have any energy left." She turned and kissed him. "That's the best we've had in a while." He smiled.

"I'm glad you think so." He kissed her deeply, but quickly, and pulled back, turning off the bedside lamp. "Now get some sleep. We have work tomorrow."


End file.
